Terima Kasih Elf
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menikah. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan seorang elf. Dapatkah elf tersebut menyadarkan Naruto dari kesalahannya dan dapatkah Naruto menemukan cinta sejatinya? Lalu, siapakah cinta sejati Naruto? RnR please :D


Halo semua, kembali bertemu dengan saya, Tania. Yap, lagi-lagi saya membuat ff Naruhina. Semoga saja ada yang berkenan untuk membaca dan mereview.

Oke, selamat membaca ^_^

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, Naruto's POV, membosankan, etc.**

**Chara: Naruto Namikaze & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Pair: Naruhina**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menikah. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan seorang **_**elf**_**. Dapatkah **_**elf**_** tersebut menyadarkan Naruto dari kesalahannya dan dapatkah Naruto menemukan cinta sejatinya? Lalu, siapakah cinta sejati Naruto?**

**.**

**.**

**Terima Kasih Elf**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku baru saja selesai mengenakan pakaian di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamarku. Jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda. Kulirik jam dinding yang ada di atas tempat tidurku. Sudah jam setengah delapan. Sepertinya lagi-lagi aku harus sarapan di kantor. Sebenarnya aku bisa sarapan di rumah tapi itu bisa membuatku terlambat berangkat ke kantor. Oke, aku memang atasan. Tapi sudah sepatutnya atasan memberikan contoh yang baik untuk bawahannya bukan?

Kuambil tas kerjaku dan segera turun ke lantai satu. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sedikit cepat di atas anak tangga. Sebelum menurunkan kakiku di atas anak tangga terakhir. Aku melihat salah satu pelayan di rumahku datang menghampiriku dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

"Tuan Muda, sarapan sudah siap di meja makan," ujarnya dengan sedikit menunduk.

Kuturunkan kakiku dari anak tangga terakhir. "Tidak perlu, aku sarapan di kantor saja,"

"Baik, Tuan Muda," kulihat dia menunduk kemudian pergi ke arah dapur.

"Nyonya di mana?" tanyaku sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari hadapanku.

"Nyonya Besar masih ada di Perancis, Tuan Muda,"

"Hhh..baiklah," kutinggalkan saja pelayanku di sana. Aku semakin membawa langkahku keluar dari _mansion_ku ini. Sampai di halaman depan, aku segera mencari _porche_ hitamku.

"Perlu saya antar, Tuan Muda?" tanya lelaki di depanku dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak perlu, berikan kuncinya!" sahutku dan segera kuambil kunci yang ia berikan kepadaku. "Kau boleh pergi!" lanjutku. Dan lelaki tersebut pun segera pergi ke arah garasi. Sepertinya dia akan mencuci mobil yang lain di garasi. Itu memang sudah menjadi tugasnya di sini.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Pintu di hadapanku terbuka secara otomotis, kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam. Pencahayaan di dalam bangunan ini segera masuk ke indra penglihatanku.

"Selamat Pagi, Pak," kulihat salah satu karyawan di sini memberi salam dengan menunduk. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan sedikit anggukan kepala. Kubenahi sedikit dasiku dan melanjutkan langkahku ke arah _elevator_.

Akhirnya aku sampai di lorong yang ada di lantai tujuh. Kuberjalan dengan tegak dan sedikit mengangkat daguku, senyum kupasang di wajahku.

"Selamat Pagi, Pak," kulihat sekretarisku menyapaku dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Hm," balasku, kemudian segera melangkahkan kakiku ke ruanganku.

Baru saja aku akan membuka pintu di hadapanku. Tiba-tiba sekretarisku mengatakan sesuatu, "Maaf, Pak. Di dalam ada..ada.." kulihat dia sedikit gugup.

"Ada? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran. Dan saat itu juga mataku membulat mendengar jawabannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba 'dia' sudah ada di sini? Dia pasti kemari untuk membahas masalah itu lagi. "Tch!" umpatku sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam ruang kerjaku.

Segera kututup pintu di belakangku setelah aku ada di dalam ruanganku. Kulihat rambut merah panjang ada di depanku. Dia berdiri membelakangiku sambil menghadap ke arah jendela besar yang ada di sini.

"Ibu kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini?" tanyaku dan kulihat dia membalik badannya. Memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna _violet_ dan segera memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Apa seperti itu caramu menyapa ibumu yang sudah tidak bertemu selama sebulan,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Selamat pagi, lama tidak berjumpa, Bu," ucapku dan segera duduk di kursiku. Tasku sudah ada di atas meja kerjaku sejak tadi. Ibuku pun segera mengambil tempat duduk di hadapanku.

"Ada apa Ibu kemari?" tanyaku sambil menatap wanita di hadapanku ini.

"Hanya ingin memperlihatkanmu sebuah foto anak teman ibu. Dia sangat cantik. Kalau kau suka, ibu akan menjodohkanmu dengannya," ujar wanita di depanku. "Gadis ini bernama Hyuuga–"

"Sudahlah, Bu. Percuma. Aku sudah menetapkan keputusanku. Aku tidak akan menikah dan sebaiknya ibu segera membawa pergi foto gadis itu karena aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku ini. Sudah cukup aku berulang kali mengalami hal yang namanya patah hati dan aku tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi," ujarku panjang lebar.

"Tapi, Naruto. Ibu hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Kau tahu, gadis ini juga pernah mengalami patah hati dan dia juga sama sepertimu. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menikah. Karena itu, ibu ingin kau dan dia untuk–"

"Nah, Ibu mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau menikah. Ya sudah. Untuk apa aku harus mengenalnya? Dan Ibu juga tahu kalau aku tidak akan mau menikah, untuk apa Ibu susah payah menyuruhku untuk bertemu dengannya? Itu hanya akan membuang waktu Ibu saja," lagi-lagi aku memotong perkataan ibuku.

"Naruto, ibu hanya ingin kau memikirkan masa depanmu. Umurmu sudah 26 tahun dan seharusnya kau sudah menikah lalu–"

Perkataan ibuku lagi-lagi terpotong karena tiba-tiba aku bangun dari posisi dudukku. "Ibu, aku sudah memikirkan masa depanku. Aku akan mengurus perusahaan milik ayah ini, Namikaze _Corp_. Dan aku tidak akan menikah, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk merasakan patah hati. Lebih baik aku sendiri saja sampai tua daripada aku–"

"Ya, sudah, sudah. Kepala ibu pusing mendengar ocehanmu itu," kulihat ibu sedikit memijit-mijit keningnya. "Ibu mau pergi ke makam ayah saja. Semoga saja ayahmu yang ada di surga dapat mengubah pemikiranmu,"

"Ya, ya, semoga saja," ucapku sedikit mengejek perkataan ibuku kemudian aku berjalan ke depan dan membukakan pintu untuk ibuku tersayang ini.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Satu hari sudah berakhir lagi. Kenapa satu hari itu cepat sekali berlalu? Jam dinding di kamarku sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lebih, sebaiknya aku segera tidur. Piyama berwarna biru muda sudah menutupi tubuhku sejak tadi. Lampu kamar kumatikan dan kunyalakan lampu mejaku.

Segera kurebahkan tubuhku yang lelah ini di atas tempat tidur. Kutarik selimut sampai perutku dan mulai memejamkan mataku. Semoga mimpi indah menyambutku hari ini.

"_Lebih baik kita putus saja, Naruto,"_

"_Ke..kenapa?"_

"_Kau tahu, kau itu kalau kuperhatikan semakin jelek saja. Karena itu, kita putus saja. Sudah, mulai sekarang kita putus!"_

_._

_._

"_Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu?"_

"_Tidak. Hanya saja lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini, Naruto,"_

"_Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti ini?"_

"_Orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan pria lain. Maaf,"_

_._

_._

"_Kemarin aku melihatmu dengan pria lain. Dia siapa?"_

"_Oh, akhirnya kau mengetahuinya juga. Dia itu pacar baruku dan dia jauh lebih kaya darimu. Sebenarnya aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja, Naruto. Kau itu bodoh ya,"_

"_Sekarang, kau pergi dari hadapanku!"_

"_Tentu saja,"_

_._

_._

"_Naruto, aku mau putus,"_

"_Ada apa ini? Kita akan segera menikah bulan depan. Kenapa sekarang kau ingin kita berpisah?"_

"_Pokoknya aku mau kita putus. Jangan tanya alasannya. Selamat tinggal,"_

Sial, bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kenangan-kenangan buruk itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku? Ini pasti karena pembicaraanku dengan ibu di kantor tadi pagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak ingin kalau insomnia menyerangku malam ini. Aku sangat membutuhkan istirahat kali ini.

Aku pun bangun dari posisi tidurku dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri. Penglihatanku menangkap secangkir air minum di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurku. Kuambil cangkir itu setelah sebelumnya membuka penutupnya. Kutegak air di dalamnya secara perlahan. Sensasi air dingin mulai kurasakan di dalam tenggorokanku. Kuharap ini dapat membuatku sedikit tenang.

"_Naruto, aku mau putus,"_

Tch! Lagi-lagi kalimat itu melintas di kepalaku. Aku sakit setiap mengingatnya. Semakin kueratkan genggamanku pada cangkir di hadapanku guna melampiaskan kekesalanku tapi itu tetap tidak mengurangi rasa sesak di hatiku.

PRANG!

Akhirnya cangkir tersebut berakhir dengan tubuh berkeping-keping di atas lantai karena aku baru saja melemparnya ke arah dinding kamarku. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan kekesalanku. Kata-kata menyakitkan itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku seperti ada orang yang mengatakannya di depanku. Aku pun menjambak rambut pirangku guna melampiaskan kekesalanku.

"Sial," umpatku.

SRING! SRING!

Tiba-tiba saja indra pendengaranku menangkap suara-suara aneh dari arah kiriku. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri, aku sangat terkejut karena dari pecahan cangkir tadi tiba-tiba saja keluar cahaya kebiruan yang aneh dan cahaya itu lama-kelamaan semakin terang. Dan selanjutnya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lubang berwarna kebiruan di sana. Aku semakin terkejut saat pandanganku menangkap seseorang muncul dari dalam lubang tersebut. Pertama-tama yang kulihat hanyalah rambutnya yang berwarna _indigo_ kemudian disusul dengan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik dan akhirnya terlihatlah orang tersebut sampai kakinya. Kemudian lubang kebiruan itu pun menghilang.

Aku masih saja terpaku melihat sesosok makhluk yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sana. Dia mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai kaki. Apa dia manusia? Kalau benar dia manusia, bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang bisa muncul seperti itu.

"Hai, apa kabar?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah kuperhatikan ternyata dia sangat cantik dan matanya berwarna ungu pudar. Tapi, tunggu. Dia itu sebenarnya apa? Mana mungkin ada manusia seperti dia? Dan lagi, apa itu yang ada di punggungnya? Sepasang sayap? Apa itu sayap? Benar. Itu sayap. Sepasang sayap transparan yang sangat tipis seperti sayap yang dimiliki capung. Dan lagi, dia melayang. Kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai sama sekali. Sebenarnya dia apa?

Kulihat ada tangan yang melambai-lambai di depan wajahku dan itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku dan seketika itu pun aku mulai sadar.

"Ka..kau siapa?" tanyaku sedikit gemetar dan aku pun memundurkan tubuhku sedikit karena jarak kami yang sangat dekat.

"Salam kenal manusia, namaku Hinata dan aku adalah seorang _elf_. Aku berasal dari _fairyland_ bagian utara yaitu _ice world_," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bilang apa? _Elf_? Bukankah _elf_ itu hanya ada dalam dongeng? Apa ini benar-benar nyata?" ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahku. Berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

"Hahaha..tentu saja ini nyata. Wajahmu pasti sakit kau pukul seperti itu," kulihat dia tertawa. Dan dia benar, wajahku sakit. Itu berarti ini nyata.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar _elf_. Lalu, kenapa kau menemuiku?" tanyaku akhirnya. Aku memang masih sangat terkejut dengan ini semua tapi aku berusaha menerimanya saja. Walau akalku masih sulit menerima bahwa sosok yang ada di depanku ini benar-benar nyata.

"Jadi, aku kemari karena ingin membantumu untuk menemukan jalan hidupmu yang sebenarnya. Karena sekarang kau sudah benar-benar berada pada jalan yang salah," sahutnya sambil terbang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti,"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang, kau ikut aku saja," ujarnya dan kemudian dia pun menarik tanganku. Dan membuatku melayang di udara.

"Eeehh..apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku melayang-layang di udara seperti ini?" tanyaku kaget.

"Tenang, Naruto. Kau akan aman selama kau bersamaku,"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu semua karena aku adalah seorang _elf_. Hidupku ini penuh dengan sihir," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah, sekarang kau jangan banyak tanya. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau tenang dan diam saja. Lihat, apa yang akan aku lakukan," ujar sosok di sampingku ini panjang lebar. "Pintu peri, terbukalah!" ucapnya dan tiba-tiba saja di depan kami ada sebuah lubang berwarna kebiruan yang aku lihat tadi. Dan perlahan-lahan dia pun menarikku masuk ke dalamnya.

Sekarang aku seperti berada di sebuah terowongan yang semuanya tertutupi dengan warna biru dan banyak ada hiasan salju di mana-mana. Aku terus saja dibawanya melayang ke depan. Entah dia akan membawaku ke mana. Aku hanya pasrah saja, berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Semoga saja.

"Kita sampai," ucap _elf_ di depanku ini tiba-tiba.

Aku dapat melihat bahwa sekarang aku berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat gersang, yang hampir sama dengann gurun pasir. Hanya ada pasir di sana. Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak melayang lagi. Karena itu aku dapat merasakan betapa kasarnya pasir di sini. Aku dapat merasakannya karena sejak awal aku memang tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Pasir di sini berwarna keemasan hanya saja sedikit gelap dan penuh dengan bebatuan besar di mana-mana. Dan juga, langitnya berwarna kecoklatan dengan awan yang berwarna merah. Benar-benar tempat yang aneh.

"Kita di mana?" tanyaku sedikit menengadah pada _elf_ yang ada di sebelahku.

"Kita berada di dunia roh," sahutnya sambil terbang ke depan dan aku spontan mengikutinya.

"Dunia roh? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanyaku sedikit kesal pada _elf_ ini.

"Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang aku akan membawamu ke jalan yang benar. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana aku bisa memberitahumu jalan hidupmu yang sebenarnya. Intinya kau tenang saja, anggap saja ini sebagai jalan-jalan gratis," sahutnya.

"Tadi kau bilang ini dunia roh, apa sekarang aku ini sudah mati?" aku jadi sedikit takut dengan kata-kataku barusan. Mati? Yang benar saja.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau itu masih hidup, Naruto. Kau itu seharusnya bersyukur karena kau dapat berkunjung ke tempat ini sebelum kau mati," sahutnya diiringi dengan tawaan. Apa-apaan dia, tertawa seperti mengejekku saja.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kenapa kau mau membantuku untuk mencari sesuatu yang kau sebut dengan jalan hidup itu?"

"Ah ya, benar juga. Seharusnya aku menjelaskan ini padamu. Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Di duniaku tepatnya di _fairyland_ terdapat empat golongan _elf_ yaitu golongan timur, barat, utara dan selatan. _Elf_ timur adalah _elf_ yang bertugas untuk melindungi wilayah kami dari musuh semacam setan. _Elf_ barat bertugas untuk mencatat dan mengawasi setiap tugas _elf_ yang ada di _fairyland_. Lalu _elf_ utara sepertiku bertugas untuk melindungi manusia dan mengarahkan manusia ke jalan hidupnya yang sesungguhnya. Dan terakhir _elf_ selatan bertugas untuk mengawasi roh di dunia roh. Merekalah yang akan memberi hukuman pada setiap roh yang melakukan kejahatan selama mereka berada di dunia manusia," sahutnya panjang lebar. Kulihat dia sedikit mengehela nafas. "Baiklah, sekarang kau sudah mengerti?"

"Ya, sedikit,"

"Baguslah," ucapnya dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Dia tetap melayang sedangkan aku tetap berjalan di sebelahnya. Lalu pandanganku tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok makhluk yang terlihat seperti manusia hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit transparan.

"Hei, itu apa?" tanyaku kemudian sambil menunjuk sosok yang kumaksud itu.

"Nah, itulah yang namanya roh. Dia akan tetap terlihat seperti manusia karena hukuman yang dia terima belum selesai. Roh akan menjadi suci setelah dia selesai menerima hukuman akan dosa-dosa yang ia perbuat selama menjadi manusia," ujarnya. "Setelah menjadi suci, roh-roh itu akan dibawa ke _fairyland_ dan menunggu reinkarnasi berikutnya,"

"Tunggu dulu, jadi maksudmu ini neraka?"

"Para manusia menyebutnya neraka tapi kami –para _elf_– menyebutnya sebagai dunia roh. Yah, seperti itu," sahut _elf_ ini sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Dia nampak tenang saat mengatakan hal tersebut padahal aku sendiri merasa takut. Bukankah orang-orang mengatakan neraka itu sangat mengerikan dan sekarang aku sedang berada di neraka. Tidak dapat kupercaya. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh pada roh yang kulihat itu. Roh itu nampak tidak bisa bergerak atau mereka lumpuh? Apa itu sebuah hukuman?

"Kau merasa aneh karena roh yang berada di sini tidak ada yang bergerak kan?" tanyanya sedangkan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. "Roh yang tidak bisa bergerak itu adalah roh yang mayatnya belum dimakamkan dengan layak. Mereka akan tetap seperti itu sampai mayat mereka telah dimakamkan oleh keluarga mereka. Dan jika sudah dimakamkan, roh-roh itu akan dapat bergerak kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya,"

"Jadi seperti itu. Lalu apakah jalan yang kita tempuh ini adalah jalan yang dilalui oleh para roh itu?"

"Yap. Tepat sekali,"

Aku pun terus berjalan ke depan mengikuti _elf_ yang ada di sebelahku ini. Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah jembatan. Jembatan itu terbuat dari anyaman tali yang kelihatannya sangat rapuh. Ditambah lagi, jembatan itu terus bergoyang-goyang. Di bawah jembatan itu ada sebuah jurang yang di dalamnya terdapat lahar panas dengan api yang sesekali menyembur ke atas. Ya ampun, hawa di sini tiba-tiba menjadi panas. Aku jadi semakin takut berada di sini. Bagaimana cara sampai ke seberang. Kalau aku melewati jembatan ini, pasti aku akan jatuh. Lihat saja, jembatan itu terus saja bergoyang-goyang padahal tidak ada angin di sini. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini? Bukankah aku di sini tidak sendiri. Aku di sini bersama seorang _elf_ berambut _indigo_ yang ada di sebelahku ini. Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap ke dia dan yang kulihat adalah dia hanya tersenyum sambil menatap ke depan. _Elf_ ini sangat gemar tersenyum ya?

"Hei, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin kalau aku harus menyeberangi jembatan berbahaya ini?" ucapku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang kau pegang tanganku. Kita terbang saja, bagaimana?" sarannya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

Dia pun menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan aku pun meraih tangan kanannya. Lagi-lagi aku dibuatnya melayang. Sebenarnya ini sungguh menyenangkan. Melayang di udara seperti ini. Ini sungguh pengalaman langka, bukan?

"Ayo, kita berangkat," ucapnya. Dan sepertinya jembatan ini sangatlah panjang. Sekitar dua puluh meter sepertinya, terbukti dengan lamanya aku melayang di udara.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menangkap roh yang sedang berjalan di atas jembatan itu dan tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh. Aku jadi merinding melihatnya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada roh itu? Pasti akan sangat panas jika jatuh ke dalam jurang yang isinya lahar panas itu. Aku tolehkan kepalaku ke bawah. Sekarang aku dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalam jurang itu. Hanya ada lahar panas dan sesekali menyembur ke atas. Dan di beberapa tempat aku dapat melihat beberapa roh yang ada di sana. Sayup-sayup aku dapat mendengar rintihan dan teriakan minta tolong dari roh tersebut. Benar-benar menyayat hati. Di beberapa bagian jurang, aku juga dapat melihat roh yang sedang berusaha memanjat jurang tersebut. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian roh itu terjatuh lagi dan saat menyentuh lahar panas itu lagi-lagi dia berteriak. Aku benar-benar miris melihatnya.

Akhirnya aku pun sampai di seberang. Tapi, aku masih tetap melayang di udara. Dan _elf_ ini semakin membawaku melayang ke atas.

"Coba lihat ke bawah," suruhnya. Dan aku pun melihat ke bawah. Aku membulatkan mataku ketika mataku menangkap suatu hal yang sangat aneh. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Di bawah kami terdapat sebuah daratan –tepatnya hutan– yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon tinggi berwarna hijau. Tapi pohon itu memiliki daun yang aneh. Daun-daun pohon itu berbentuk senjata seperti pisau dan buah pohon itu berbentu bola besi yang penuh dengan duri. Kalau aku lewat di bawah pohon itu bisa saja aku terkena daun dan buah pohon itu. Pantas saja _elf_ ini tetap membawaku melayang. Ternyata dia baik juga, kupikir dia ini _elf_ yang menyebalkan.

Sekilas tadi aku dapat melihat roh yang masuk ke hutan tersebut dan berikutnya aku dapat mendengar teriakan kesakitannya. Aku yakin daun atau buah pohon itu terjatuh dan mengenai dirinya. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan berada di sini. Suara teriakan itu membuatku takut," ujar _elf_ ini tiba-tiba. Bukankah dia _elf_? Kenapa dia takut, seharusnya akulah yang takut selama berada di sini. Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum tahu sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia beritahu kepadaku. Dia hanya terus membawaku melayang seperti ini.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa ada roh yang berhasil melewati hutan di bawah ini tanpa terkena daun ataupun buah pohon di sana?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia nampak meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya dan pandangannya menengadah sedikit ke atas. Sepertinya sedang berpikir. "Mungkin saja," sahutnya. "Di hutan ini, roh yang semasa hidupnya sering berpikiran buruk akan terus dihujani oleh daun dan buah pohon itu. Benar-benar menyakitkan, kan?" ujarnya.

Jadi berpikir yang buruk. Aku dulu juga sering berpikiran buruk tentang perempuan. Apa nanti setelah aku mati, aku juga akan mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini? Argghh..lebih baik aku jangan memikirkannya sekarang.

"Hah, lambat sekali. Lebih baik kupercepat saja," tiba-tiba _elf_ di sebelahku berbicara sendiri. Dan detik berikutnya aku dapat merasakan dia mempercepat terbangnya dan tentu saja aku juga ikut terbawa olehnya.

Setelah melewati hutan tersebut. Sekarang, di bawah kami terdapat sebuah daratan yang penuh dengan rumput berwarna hijau. Benar-benar menyejukkan mata. Tapi, saat ada roh yang menginjakkan kakinya di sana, tiba-tiba saja rumput-rumput itu berubah menjadi duri-duri besi yang sangat tajam. Aku hanya dapat terkaget-kaget saat hal itu terjadi dan lagi-lagi aku mendengar teriakan histeris roh di sini. Benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit.

"Roh yang semasa hidupnya sering berkata dan berbuat buruk akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat besar saat menginjakkan kakinya di duri-duri tersebut," ujar _elf_ ini tiba-tiba.

Tadi pikiran, sekarang perkataan dan perbuatan. Di sini benar-benar tempat hukuman yang sangat kejam.

Dan selanjutnya kami melewati padang bunga yang sangat indah dan sangat harum. Bahkan aku yang jauh melayang di atasnya dapat menghirup aroma harum dari padang bunga tersebut. Aku yakin, setelah ini pasti padang bunga tersebut berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan sama seperti padang rumput sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa padang bunga itu belum berubah padahal sudah ada roh yang melewatinya.

"Ini adalah tempat bagi roh yang sudah berhasil melewati semua hukuman sebelumnya. Di sini mereka akan disambut oleh padang bunga yang indah dan sangat wangi. Kau dapat mencium wanginya kan?" aku lihat _elf_ ini menghirup udara di sini dan menghembuskannya beberapa saat kemudian. "Kita hampir sampai," ucapnya kemudian. Sampai di mana? Aku jadi bingung sendiri.

Dia pun membawaku terbang semakin cepat dan karena itu aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat tempat apa saja yang kami lewati. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia membawaku turun. Dan aku merasakan kepalaku sedikit pusing karena dia tadi membawaku terbang sangat cepat.

"Kita sampai,"

"Sampai di..dimana?" tanyaku sedikit gemetar karena kepalaku masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Sampai di sebuah tempat yang akan memberitahumu jalan hidupmu yang sebenarnya," sahut elf ini. Dan lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Bagaimana mungkin tempat yang penuh dengan lumpur ini bisa memberitahuku jalan hidupku? Benar-benar aneh.

Tempat ini hanya penuh dengan lumpur hitam yang sangat lengket. Kakiku sendiri sudah kotor karena lumpur tersebut. Selanjutnya, aku pun membawa pandanganku ke segala arah. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku dapat melihat bahwa di sekitarku terdapat banyak pohon bambu yang jaraknya saling berjauhan satu sama lainnya. Pohon bambu itu tidak memiliki daun. Hanya bambu yang menjulang tinggi dan ujungnya sangat tajam.

Aku terus saja memperhatikan bambu-bambu tersebut sampai aku melihat ada roh yang tertancap di salah satu bambu tersebut. Hanya ada satu roh di situ. Tapi, aku tidak dapat melihat wajah roh tersebut karena ditutupi penutup kepala yang berwarna hitam.

"Apa dosa roh tersebut?" tanyaku pada _elf_ yang melayang di belakangku ini.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Roh di sini biasanya dibawa oleh _elf_ selatan secara khusus. Sepertinya dosanya pun khusus. Jika kau ingin tahu dosanya, coba saja tanya pada roh itu," sarannya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada dosa roh tersebut. Hanya saja, kakiku tetap saja berjalan ke arah roh tersebut berada. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam hatiku yang menyuruhku agar aku menanyakan apa dosa roh tersebut. Akhirnya, aku pun sampai di hadapan roh tersebut. Aku melihat roh tersebut sangat kesakitan karena beberapa kali aku dapat mendengar rintihannya.

"Maaf, kalau boleh aku tahu sebenarnya dosa apa yang Anda miliki sampai Anda dihukum seperti ini?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin karena umur roh ini sepertinya lebih tua daripada aku.

"Aku dihukum seperti ini karena keturunan dalam keluargaku berhenti," sahutnya yang diselingi dengan rintihan kesakitan. Dari suaranya aku tahu kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Maksudmu dengan berhenti?" tanyaku masih belum mengerti.

"A..aku memiliki seorang anak dan anakku tersebut tidak mau menikah dan i..itu membuat keturunan dalam keluargaku berhenti. Karena itulah aku dihukum seperti ini," sahutnya lagi masih dengan diselangi suara rintihan.

Jadi yang membuat dia dihukum seperti ini adalah anaknya. Jadi dia dihukum bukan karena dosanya sendiri tapi karena kesalahan anaknya. Andai saja aku mengenal anak roh ini, aku pasti akan menghajarnya karena dia sudah membuat ayahnya dihukum dengan sangat kejam seperti ini.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, nama anak Anda siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Namanya Naruto. Naruto Namikaze,"

DEG!

Saat itu juga aku merasa seperti terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Ja..jadi anaknya bernama Naruto Namikaze dan itu adalah aku. Kalau begitu yang di depanku ini adalah ayahku.

"A..ayah," ucapku bergetar dan detik berikutnya tiba-tiba disekelilingku berubah menjadi gelap. Dan pandanganku pun tiba-tiba menjadi buram dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

"AYAH!" teriakku.

Aku tersadar, ternyata itu hanyalah mimpi. Terbukti karena sekarang aku berada di atas tempat tidurku. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal dan keringat membasahi wajahku. Itu benar-benar mimpi buruk. Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu benar? Ayahku dihukum seperti itu karena aku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tunggu dulu. Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto. Itu hanyalah mimpi, itu hanya bunga tidur. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri. Di atas mejaku masih tetap ada cangkir berisi air minum dan cangkir itu tidak pecah sama sekali. Jadi itu benar-benar mimpi kan? Syukurlah.

Tapi, ada sesuatu di sebelah cangkir tersebut. Sepertinya itu sebuah surat, sebuah surat yang berwarna biru muda. Dan aku pun segera mengambilnya. Surat itu disegel oleh sebuah benda yang berbentuk kepingan salju. Aku segera melepas segel tersebut dan membaca surat tersebut.

_**Hai, apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Itu membuatku sulit membawamu kembali ke dunia manusia.**_

_**Sekarang, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang belum sempat aku jelaskan karena kau pingsan. Sebenarnya inti dari perjalanan ke dunia roh itu adalah agar kau sadar bahwa kau seharusnya menikah dan itu bisa melepaskan hukuman yang diterima ayahmu di dunia roh. Jika tidak, ayahmu akan tetap seperti itu dan selamanya tidak akan pernah menjadi suci.**_

_**Oh ya, satu lagi. Namaku sebenarnya bukanlah Hinata. Namaku adalah Karin dan wajahku pun bukan seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sebenarnya memiliki rambut yang merah dan berkacamata. Semalam, aku hanya meniru rupa gadis yang akan menjadi jodohmu. Gadis itu bernama Hinata. Memiliki rambut panjang berwarna indigo dan mata yang berwarna abu-abu.**_

_**Kau harus menikah dengan gadis tersebut, jika tidak kau akan membuat ayahmu terus dihukum seperti itu. Mengerti kan? Aku yakin kau akan suka jika bertemu gadis tersebut. Gadis itu juga sama sepertimu, dia juga berkeinginan untuk tidak menikah dan dia juga mengalami hal yang kau alami kemarin. Dia juga pergi ke dunia roh bersama elf lain. Dan elf yang bersamanya meniru rupamu, Naruto.**_

_**Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir, gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis yang kau jumpai selama ini. Dia itu adalah gadis yang sangat baik, lemah lembut dan juga keibuan. Dan dia juga setia. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal jika kau bertemu dengan dia. Kau harus bisa menemukan gadis itu secepat mungkin. Semakin cepat kau menemukannya, semakin cepat pula ayahmu akan terbebas dari hukumannya. Berjuanglah, Naruto!**_

**Tertanda,**

**Karin**

Apa ini? Jadi itu bukan mimpi. Dan sekarang aku harus menemukan gadis bernama Hinata. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Semoga saja gadis tersebut benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan _elf_ ini. Semoga saja dia itu benar-benar jodohku.

SRING!

Tiba-tiba saja surat tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah kalung perak. Kalung itu memiliki mata kalung berbentuk kepingan salju. Dan di sana terukir tiga huruf _katakana_ yang berbunyi 'Hinata'.

"_Gunakan kalung tersebut. Dengan cara itulah kalian bisa saling mengenal. Selamat berjuang, Naruto. Temukan cinta sejatimu,"_ tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar sebuah suara. Dan aku sangat mengenal suara tersebut. Suara itu milik _elf_ yang semalam menemuiku.

Aku pun segera mengenakan kalung tersebut. Senyuman terus terukir di wajahku saat menatap mata kalung tersebut. Dan aku pun mencium mata kalung tersebut. Semoga aku bisa cepat menemukanmu, Hinata.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Kurasakan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarku dan itu membuatku tersadar dari tidurku. Aku pun segera bangun dari posisi tidurku. Aku menggosok-gosokkan tanganku ke mataku dan sesekali menguap. Kemarin, aku baru pulang sekitar jam dua belas malam. Tentu saja, sekarang aku masih sangat mengantuk.

CKREK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku terbuka. Dan yang membukanya adalah seorang perempuan berambut _indigo_ dengan wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Dia adalah istriku, Hinata Namikaze. Dia keluar masih dengan mengenakan piyama mandinya.

"Ah, Naruto sudah bangun?" ujarnya kemudian. "Kamu pasti sangat lelah. Kamu ingin sarapan apa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju meja rias.

"Terserah kamu saja, Hinata. Apapun yang kamu buat, pasti aku makan," sahutku sambil berdiri dan dalam sekejap aku segera memeluknya dari belakang sebelum dia duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di depan meja rias.

"Na..Naruto," kulihat dia sedikit terkejut karena gerakanku yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Diamlah, Hinata. Apa kamu tahu, aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu dan sekarang aku bisa menjadi suami. Aku sangat senang Hinata," ucapku dan tiba-tiba saja dia memutar tubuhnya dan balas memelukku.

"Aku juga senang, Naruto. Aku pikir, aku tidak akan pernah menemui pemuda sebaik dirimu, Naruto. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang _elf_. Dan dialah yang menyadarkanku," ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Ya, kamu benar, Hinata. Seharusnya kita berterima kasih pada _elf_ yang sudah mempertemukan kita, Hinata," aku diam sejenak. "Terlepas dari itu semua, aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata," aku pun melepaskan pelukan kami dan aku segera menatap mata miliknya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Naruto," balasnya dengan wajah yang merona. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, wajahnya pasti akan memerah jika aku pandang sedekat ini.

Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku berusaha mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami sedikit demi sedikit. Sampai akhirnya aku merasakan bibirku menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan sangat lembut. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman lembut di pagi hari. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku pun melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang sangat memerah. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Na..Naruto, se..sebaiknya kamu ce..cepat mandi," ujarnya dengan nada gugup. Dia masih saja gugup seperti itu padahal kami sudah menikah tiga bulan yang lalu.

Hinata, bagaimanapun juga aku mencintai dirimu apa adanya. Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada pada dirimu dan semoga saja ayahku di atas sana sudah terbebas dari hukumannya dan dapat menjadi roh yang suci.

"Naruto, cepat mandi," lamunanku terhenti karena aku mendengar suara Hinata dan sekarang dia berusaha mendorongku masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucapku sambil bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dan satu lagi, dileherku ini juga masih melingkar sebuah kalung bertuliskan nama Hinata. Di leher Hinata juga ada kalung yang sama sepertiku, hanya saja di sana tertuliskan namaku. Dia mengatakan kalau dia mendapatkan kalung itu dari _elf_ yang menemuinya dulu.

Kalau kupikir-pikir, kami berdua dapat bertemu karena _elf_. _Elf _yang biasanya hanya ada di negeri dongeng, sekarang telah menyatukan kami berdua.

Terima kasih, _elf_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

Yai, akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana? Ceritanya ngebosenin kan? Saya memang bodoh *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Ya, sudah. Terlepas dari segala keburukan yang ada dalam ff ini. Adakah yangg bersedia meninggalkan review di sini?

Concrit, saran, kritik sangat diterima ^_^

The last, review please.


End file.
